The Enemy's Daughter
by missvisibleninja
Summary: There were too many questions in her head. But the most important were why had that rat called her Miwa? And why did his eyes look so familiar? Karai was done with questions, it was time to get answers.


** A/N: So I wrote this right after the season one finale and it takes place directly after that, but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to post it or not. But today after I saw the new episode (the Wrath of Tigerclaw) I decided to let the world see this because I felt really inspired to write more, so I might put up a second chapter soon. Let me know what you think.**

**The Enemy's Daughter**

Miwa. Why had he called her Miwa? Her name was Karai and she hated when people called her the wrong name. So why would he call her Miwa? Why was that the name he chose to say? Why did he refuse to fight her? Why did he turn and flee? Why did he look so heartbroken as he did so? Why?

The questions raced through her head and she didn't have any answers for them. She sat on her bed, locked in her room to keep others out. She wore an old soft tee shirt and an old pair of cloth shorts, her armor in a pile on the ground. Karai sat clutching her head in a failed attempt at stopping the pounding from the headache she had from the lack of sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw an image of Hatamo Yoshi staring at her paralyzed with shock, his eyes a whirlwind of emotions. She knew those eyes, but she didn't know why she knew them.

Countless other questions without answers attacked her. How was a rat able to defeat her father? Why was he a rat? What had happened during that fight? She sat up instantly, that was one question she could answer. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. 3:47 am. Enough time to go downstairs, get what she needed, and sneak back to her room before the foot ninjas woke for daily training. If she was lucky and worked fast enough she would also have enough time to raid the kitchen for some food.

After slipping on some socks and finding her flash drive buried in her desk she slipped out of her door and down the hallway to the stairs. She slid down the banister to make less noise and it was just more fun that way. After sliding down three stories she hopped off not making sound. She ran to the elevator since she was now far enough from the sleeping quarters to make noise. She rode down to the basement of the skyscraper, and when stepping off she headed in to the maze of concrete floors and walls know as sublevel one. After 5 minutes of searching she finally found what she was looking for. The security room.

She swung the door open and plopped herself down in front of the main computer. It wasn't all that hard to get into the system, and once in she pulled up the cameras inside of what had been dubbed "The Throne Room". She downloaded all of the cameras recordings during the time of the fight in to her flash drive. Once the footage was successfully saved she glanced at the little clock on the computer: 4:03, just enough time to get back to her room without anyone ever knowing she was there.

Once safely locked in her own domain she stuck the flash drive in the usb port and the spoon in the ice cream. She watched as the battle raged on one of the silent cameras noting the way the rat moved. He moved as if he was human, kicking and punching but he was failing miserably. 'How is this the beast that defeated my father?' The rat managed to tangle her master up but The Shredder frees himself and says something to the beast. And suddenly something clicks in the animal's mind his moves become more animal like, his claws instead of a fist, his tail instead of a kick, running around the room on all fours at an incredible speed. He's too fast for her to keep up until she sees herself burst in to the room. As she watches she remembers what it was like in the mist of that fight. The image of the rats eyes burn in the back of her mind. The eyes of that rat, that animal, that beast, that _monster_.

Karai watched it again this time with audio on.

"I took your family away and now I can put an end to you once and for all." Her master taunted the rat. She didn't know the beast had a family.

"Oroku Saki you were once my friend, I thought of you as my brother. Fifteen years ago I was a different man. I had everything I could want, a loving wife and a beautiful daughter. And you, my loyal friend, jealousy consumed you, you sought that which was mine. You took everything that I loved. Everything! And still you hunt me down. So I fight you to end this now." That was not the story Karai had ever heard. What on earth was he talking about? What was going on?

"Why must you persist in this insanity?" The rat questioned as they fought.

"You took Teng Shen from me!" Shredder yelled.

"She was never yours!" The reply was yelled back with equal rage.

"You never had anything but your hatred and if you defeat me you will have nothing." The rat shouted.

Karai's master began laughing clearly knowing something the beast did not. "That is where you are wrong. You took something from me so I took something from you. Your daughter."

The rat froze his eyes opening wide "No it can't be." He looked as if he desperately didn't want to believe his enemy but desperately did at the same time.

"It's over Hamato Yoshi soon you will be no more and your own daughter will go through her life cursing your name."

Karai sat there in shock. No, no it could not be. She couldn't be the daughter of the enemy. It had to be a trick, a lie to make his enemy feel more pain. A way to confuse his thoughts so her master could win, Right?

She watched the fight over and over again on all the camera angles looking for signs that her master was lying but there were none. Surely they were talking about a different girl, one of the foots maybe. But Karai knew she was the only one the right age. In a way it made sense though, while she was given affection as a child, sometimes it seemed as though her master did not like her. She had never seen a picture with her and her mother and father before her mother died. The only one she had ever seen was burnt in the spot where her father was. But the question was which man went there Oroku Saki or Hamato Yoshi?

Karai tried to meditate on it but every time she closed her eyes she saw the rats eyes staring back at her full of emotion. She felt like they were looking into her soul. Her eyes wandered around the room, then came to a rest on the small heart shaped picture frame on her nightstand. She leaned over and picked it up. Inside the frame was one of the only photos that survived the fire when she was a baby. It was Teng Shen holding her when she was only a few weeks old.

"I wish you were here Mother. I wish you could tell me who I am." Karai whispered to the picture. "I miss you."

But no it could not be true, she knew the stories of how the horrible Hamato Yoshi wanted to steal her mother away, and when he could not he lashed out at the only thing standing in his way. Oroku Saki. And when Yoshi attacked his jealousy blinded him and in his rage he started the fire that took away her mother and scared the man who raised her.

No it _was_ Shredder who was her father. He was the one who raised her, who taught her. Who praised her when she succeeded, who scolded her when she failed.

Oroku Saki was her father, not the beast who was once Hamato Yoshi.

She was _not _the enemy's daughter.


End file.
